


Everyone Tells Pansy to See a Psychiatrist

by minnie_mcgee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Blaise Zambini is not the greatest friend and i cant really say hes trying either, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/F, Falsettos References, Fleur Delacour is a good friend, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Humor, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks is a Good Friend, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Viktor Krum is a Good Friend, also everyone's gay, but uh. hes here too, friendship and therapy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie_mcgee/pseuds/minnie_mcgee
Summary: Still being hung-up on your ex two years after she dumped you is totally normal and not an obsession... right?According to Pansy's friends, she's "obsessive" and "needs help", but what do they know? Pansy knows she's perfectly fine. Sure, she keeps Hermione's schedule on hand and follows her to lunch sometimes. But that doesn't mean anything!So why are her friends so convinced she needs therapy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (past), Fleur Delacour & Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood (mentioned), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson (past), Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson & Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Nymphadora Tonks, Pansy Parkinson & Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zambini, Viktor Krum & Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Pansy, Please See a Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted, so be nice please, hah. 
> 
> Thanks, Rigbylovesrugby, for the help! You're the best :)
> 
> Also if there are any formatting issues, I'm sorry

“So let me get this straight,” Pansy starts, getting off the couch to search for her purse. “You’re in love with Longbottom—”

“Fuck’s sake, Pansy, just say Neville, you’ve known him practically your whole life!” Harry waves his arms and spills Firewhiskey all over her newly cleaned carpet. Merlin’s beard.

“—And you can’t tell him because you’re afraid he’s going to reject you? Despite the fact that he has, on multiple occasions, snogged the shit out of you? And I thought us lesbians were bad…”

“Isn’t that what you and Gin do, though?” He props himself up on his elbows and twists around to look at her, eyebrows furrowed. “And yous two aren’t in love.”

“That’s different. Longbottom—”

“Neville!”

“ _Neville_ ,” she rolls her eyes, bending down to look under the couch, “doesn’t have the constitution for casual sex.” _Aha! Found it._ She straightens up to see him gaping at her.

“We’re not having _sex_!” he exclaims, his glasses slipping down his nose.

“Not yet.”

“Not ever!”

“Whatever, Potter. I don’t have time for this.” She turns her back on him to grab her keys off their hook.

“You going to go stalk ‘Mione again?”

“I-I don’t _stalk_ , I just—” 

“You just _happen_ to show up at the same café you know she eats lunch at every day?”

“Shut up,” she flushes.

“You’re kinda pathetic, you know that?”

She spins around to glare at him. “You are absolutely pissed, on _my couch_ , at 12 in the afternoon!”

“I’m the bloody Chosen One, I can do as I please.” He flops back down onto the couch. “Plus, being obsessed with your ex to the point where you’ve basically become a stalker and never think of anything else is _definitely_ worse than being a day drinker.”

“I’m not obsessed, Potter. And of course I think of other things!”

“Doesn’t seem like it. I swear, when we hang out it’s _Hermione this_ and _Hermione that_. Don’t you think it’s a little weird?”

“Oh, I’m sorry my feelings are too much for you, Potter! Didn’t realise you were so emotionless, what with how often you come over and cry to me about how in love you are with Neville!”

He flushes. “That’s different! I’m just saying, Pansy, it’s a bit odd. Maybe you should consider therapy.”

“Therapy! Whatever for?”

“Well, you’ve been holding onto these feelings for two _years_ now. It just seems a little… unhealthy.”

“Fuck you, Harry! Get out of my apartment.”

“Pansy, come on! Hear me out.”

“No, I want you out!”

“But _Pansy_ , I can’t Apparate in this state,” he whines.

“Then take the bus!” she hisses, pushing him out the door.

“Pansy—” is all he manages to get out before she slams the door shut. 

She throws herself onto the sofa, scowling. “Therapy! Merlin’s balls…”

***

“Pansy.”

She doesn’t lift her head from where it’s nestled between Ginny’s tits. “Hmm, what?”

“You did it again.”

She freezes. “I…”

“It’s kind of a serious turn-off when the girl you’re having sex with calls you her ex’s name.”

Pansy sighs and sits back as Ginny props herself up on her elbows. “Sorry.”

“You know it’s not gonna happen, right?” Ginny raises an eyebrow. “That ship has sailed.”

Pansy scowls. “I know that! You don’t need to remind me.”

“Sounds like I do.”

“Look, what do you want from me? I already apologised.” She crosses her arms over her chest and looks away.

“I want you to go out and forget about her.”

“Isn’t that what this is for?”

“Yeah and it’s working so well.” Pansy glares at her and she sighs. “Look, just go down to the White Swan and _talk_ to someone.”

Pansy flops back on the bed. “I’ve _tried_. It doesn’t feel right.”

“You’ve been broken up for two years, Pansy,” Ginny says softly, laying down beside her. “You need to move on.”

“Every time I close my eyes I just see her.”

“You know, I’m starting to think there’s more at play here than just love.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re, like, obsessed with her.”

“Fuck off!”

“No, really, I don’t think it’s healthy. Have you considered therapy?”

“Oh, Merlin, you too? This is ridiculous.” Pansy rolls over and starts to get up.

“No, come on, Pansy, just listen.”

Pansy sighs and raises an eyebrow at her. 

“There’s nothing shameful about seeing someone. You know George—”

“ _George_ had severe PSTD from the war. I’m just not over my ex.”

“Well, like I said, I think it’s more than that, you know?”

“No, I _don’t know_. I’m leaving.” She stands and stomps angrily to Ginny’s bedroom door.

“Pansy—”

“Call someone else next time,” she throws over her shoulder as she walks out.

“You called me!”

***

“Draco?” she calls out into the foyer. “You will not believe—!”

“Pansy, dear, you’ll never guess who decided to drop in!” Draco’s voice is strained in that way that can only mean one thing.

Blaise.

She groans internally and walks into the sitting room slowly, preparing herself for what is sure to be an ordeal.

“Blaise, Ronald, so good to see you.” She exchanges air kisses with Blaise and a nod with Ronald before sitting down next to Draco opposite the couple.

“Pansy, darling, it’s been too long. When was the last time we saw each other? It must have been at your birthday party last year, hm?”

“Yes, I remember. You and Ronald had just bought your third summer home.” He hadn’t shut up about it and by the end of the night she felt she’d been there herself from how much she knew about it.

“Ah yes, the one in Madrid.” As if he doesn’t know. He just wants to mention Madrid again. “Have you been to Madrid, Pansy?” He knows damn well her parents took her every year until they found out she was gay.

“Not recently. I used to go with my parents.”

“Oh, I heard what happened. Terrible.” Pansy thinks her parents publicly disowning her should have earned a little more than a ‘terrible’, but what more can she expect, really?

“Are you feeling alright, Pansy?” Ronald asks, concern coloring his features. “I can’t imagine what that’s like…”

Pansy honestly has no idea how Blaise and _Ronald Weasley_ happened, but they’ve been married for several years now, and she knows Ronald isn’t just a trophy husband from the way Blaise looks at him. She didn’t think he was capable of looking at anything other than his reflection that way.

“I’m fine, thank you, Ronald.”

“You know you can call me Ron?”

“Right, of course…Ron.”

“Anyway,” Blaise breaks in, unable to endure a conversation he isn’t the centre of for more than 30 seconds, “Pansy, Draco, did we tell you about the renovations we’re doing to the house in Paris?”

***

“Thank Merlin,” Draco says as soon as the Zambinis had left (Pansy has heard Ronald and Blaise fought over their last name for months and that was the _real_ reason the wedding had to be postponed). “Should I put on some tea or do you want something stronger?”

“Tea is fine. Now let me tell you about what happened.”

“Go on,” Draco says, moving into the kitchen, Pansy following behind. 

She collapses onto a chair at the island. “So Potter came over to sob about his problems again.”

Draco snorts. “Why am I not surprised? How has he not been fired yet, with the number of times he’s just up and left Hogwarts with no notice?”

“He’s the Boy Who Lived Twice,” she says drily.

“Yes, but it’s _McGonagall_.”

“Well, she did always have a soft spot for him. I heard she was the one who bought him that broom in our first year.”

“No! Who told you that?”

“Millicent.”

“Bulstrode or the Hufflepuff one?”

“The Hufflepuff one.”

He scoffs. “Well how would she know?”

“I don’t know, but it makes sense, doesn’t it? She’s the one who insisted he join the team in the first place.”

“Anyway, Harry went over to your place. What was it this time?”

“Longbottom.”

“I thought they were on good terms?”

“Mhm, that’s the problem. He’s in love with him.”

“What?!” Draco spins around. “Which one is in love with the other one?”

“Both of them are in love with each other. Longbottom probably assumes they’re already dating because, I mean, look at them. But Potter’s convinced he doesn’t want anything to do with him.”

“Hm, it does make a lot of sense, really.” Draco looks away with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I know.”

“Harry really thinks he doesn’t like him?”

“Mhm.”

“Doesn’t he always go to your place to pick him up? Even in the middle of a school day?”

“Yep.”

“Merlin, he’s an idiot.” He turns back around, shaking his head. “See, this is why we never worked out.”

“Sure it wasn’t because of the twin?”

Draco turns bright red. “Wh-what?!”

“Don’t play dumb, Draco, it’s unbecoming. It’s quite obvious. You asked Ronald about him, like, five times.”

“I…”

“Anyway, back to me. I was _going_ to go see Hermione for lunch, but then Harry was being an arse about it and I got angry so I didn’t.”

“What did he say?”

“He kept going on, saying it was _unhealthy_ that I was still upset over Hermione breaking up with me!”

“Wait, hang on, I thought _you_ were the one who broke up with _her_.”

“It was a mutual break-up! And whose side are you even on?!”

“I wasn’t aware there were _sides_ , Pansy.”

“Whatever! The point is I was pissed, alright? So I called Ginny.”

“You didn’t! Merlin’s pants, Pansy, what were you thinking?”

“No, no, wait. _Then_ she started telling me to go to _therapy_ just because I’m still not over Hermione! And Harry had said the same thing! Isn’t that ridiculous, Draco?” Silence. She raises an eyebrow, “Draco?”

“Well, it _has_ been two years…”

“Draco!” Pansy jumps to her feet, fuming. “I can’t believe you’re agreeing with her!”

He sighs and turns around to look her in the eye. “Look, Pansy, she has a point. No one is saying you’re a sick neurotic, but you spend, like, two-thirds of each day just thinking about her, I don’t think it’s entirely healthy at this point.”

“Fuck you, Draco!” Pansy spins around and storms out of the house. 

If anything isn’t healthy it’s the amount of gel in his hair!

***

“Viktor! I am having just the worst day!” she exclaims to the Floo.

Viktor smirks. “Hello, Pansy. It is nice to see you, as well.”

“Yes, yes, hello.” She waves a hand dismissively. “How are you?”

“I am fi—”

“Wonderful!” She claps her hands together. “Now listen, these last few days have been—”

“Is this about the…how you—therapy?”

“You know about that?”

“Yes. Your friend, the tvink—”

“Draco.”

“—Yes, him. He called me just now. He vas telling me about Harry and Ginny. He said you vould call.”

“Well? What do you think?”

“About the therapy?”

“Yes.”

“I think…he could be right.” Seeing Pansy was about to yell at him, he quickly added, “About haffing obsession with Herm-own-ninny.”

“Hermione. And no he isn’t! I’m not _obsessed_ , don’t be ridiculous!”

“Vell, I think maybe you think about her too much.”

“I do not!”

“Pansy, every time ve talk it is only about her. You think about other things, yes?”

“Of course I do!”

“Like vhat?”

“Well, like…like…”

“Pansy. This is no normal, Pansy.”

“What _is_ normal, Viktor?”

He sighs, “Life is not only this.”

“I know that! Why is everyone so annoyed about me having _feelings_?”

“Ve are not annoyed, Pansy, ve are concerned.”

“Well, don’t be! I’m perfectly fine! Goodbye, Viktor!”

“Pansy—” Viktor is cut off by Pansy pouring water into the Floo.

“Gits,” she mutters to the empty room.

***

“So,” Pansy says, putting down her mug of hot chocolate, “I’m assuming you’ve heard everything already.”

“Oui,” Fleur confirms. “We ‘ave.”

Pansy sighs. Why can’t her friends just keep things to themselves? “Who told you?”

“Your friend, zee twink—”

“Draco.”

“Yes, ‘im. ‘E called us on zee, ‘ow you say, _Floo_.”

“And what did he say?”

“Just that…” starts Tonks, “Just that you were angry about something he, Harry and Ginny had said.”

“Oui, and zen Viktor called aussi, et ‘e said you were angry with ‘im, too.”

“Did he tell you what exactly I was angry about?”

The couple exchange a look. That’s a yes, then.

“Listen, Pansy, maybe they’re right,” Tonks says.

“Seriously?!” Pansy exclaims. “Is no one on my side?!”

“We _are_ on your side, Pansy, zat is why we want you to get some ‘elp.” 

“I don’t need it!”

“Well, we’re not too sure about that,” Tonks interjects. “You _do_ seem a wee bit obsessed…”

“ _Nymphadora!_ " Fleur admonishes. 

“What?! You know I’m right!”

Fleur sighs and turns back to Pansy. “Pansy, we worry."

Pansy rolls her eyes. 

“We do!” Tonks insists.

“You know what?” Pansy says, standing up. “Fuck you all. I can’t believe this.” She shakes her head in disappointment.

“Pansy, s’il te plaît, just leesten. We are only trying to ‘elp!”

“I don’t need your help!” Pansy storms out, once again.

***

“Oh, hello, Pansy!” Ron calls from his position at the register.

Pansy hadn’t been intending on going into the shop when she stopped by Diagon Alley to pick up some ink and parchment. But he’d been so nice when they were all at Draco’s and it’s been days since she'd last spoken to someone, ever since her friends had _betrayed_ her, and she’s _lonely_ , damn it. 

“Hello, Ronald,” she replies, walking up to the counter.

“You can call me Ron, Pansy,” he smiles.

“Right.”

“Can I help you? Do you need anything?”

“No it’s just…well, I’m sure you’ve already heard, anyway,” she huffs. Blaise may be a self-involved arsehole, but he’s still one of their friends, and he’s no doubt been told all about the Situation™, and of course, he will have told Ronald.

“Heard what?”

“About the…about the therapy? You know, Harry and Ginny and Draco and Viktor and Fleur-and-Tonks were trying to force me into?”

“No, I didn’t hear about it.”

“You didn’t?”

“Well, me and Blaise have been very busy these past few days, you know, with the—”

“The renovations.”

“Yeah. We haven’t had a lot of time for Floo calls. D’you want to talk about it?”

She huffs. “It’s just…everyone is trying to get me to go to a therapist because apparently I’m ‘obsessed’ with Hermione.” She rolls her eyes. 

“And what do you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you clearly think about her a lot. Why d’you think that is?”

“I-I don’t know, I just miss her.”

“Do you? What do you miss?”

“I…Is this some sort of trick question? You’re trying to _trap_ me into admitting that I need therapy?!”

“I’m just asking you a question, Pansy. What do you miss about Hermione?”

“I don’t…I don’t know…”

“D’you ever think that maybe you focus on ‘missing Hermione’ because you don’t have anything else going on in your life and you’re overcompensating because you feel like you’re boring?”

“Wha—?! Why would you say that? What does that even mean?”

“Pansy, before you broke up with Hermione, what did you usually talk about with people?”

“Being with Hermione. Hermione’s work. Hermione…” Shit, maybe he has a point.

“And now that you’re broken up you’re still trying to find a way to bring Hermione into the conversation, aren’t you?”

“I…” 

“Pansy, you need to stop thinking about Hermione and start thinking about you.”

“But that—I mean, even if that was true— _which it isn’t!_ —it wouldn’t explain why I always accidentally say Hermione’s name when I’m having sex with Ginny.”

“Merlin’s tits, Pansy, why would you say that to me?!”

“Oh, calm down, Ronald, your sister has a sex life same as you.”

“That’s disgusting. Anyway, yes it does. All you let yourself think about is Hermione because you can’t stand how empty your life is. Where are your hobbies? When was the last time you actually did more than the bare minimum at work? Merlin, Pansy, you barely do _anything_ other than stalk Hermione these days. It must get very boring.”

“Well, yes, I suppose so. I…” Pansy hunches in on herself. What can she say? He’s right.

Noticing her discomfort, he says, “I don’t think you should go to therapy if you don’t want to, Pansy.”

“You don’t?”

“No. But I do think you’d really benefit from it. It doesn’t have to be a bad thing. There’s no shame in it. Hell, I think we all could use a little therapy after everything we’ve been through. 

“I just think you need to get your life back on track. Pick up some new hobbies. Get a pet or something. I don’t know.”

Pansy looks at Ron as if seeing him for the first time, “When did you get so wise, Ronald?”

“Ron. I read a lot of self-help books after I broke up with Hermione. I had sort of a similar problem to you. I became obsessed with her because I couldn’t stand to think about the fact that I might not have been as straight as I’d always thought.”

“You know what, Ronald? I think you just might be right…” Pansy drifts out of the store in a haze, Apparates home, and just sits and thinks about what she’s just been told.

Maybe she _should_ go to therapy.


	2. Okay, I'll Go! (She'll Go!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's in therapy, Pansy needs to deal with her problems like an adult. And that means apologising to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a warning: this chapter uses the d-slur twice so just be careful if that's something you don't want to see!

Here’s the thing: her whole life, Pansy has been expected to be polite, cunning, cutthroat, ladylike, cold, calculating—the perfect Slytherin Pureblood girl. After the war, she’d abandoned that idea. What was the point, after all? There was no more Hogwarts for her – she couldn’t go back, not after what she said.

So after the war, she was careless and wild. She fucked up so often, so publicly, so spectacularly, the whole damn Wizarding World probably knew about it. Her parents tried to give her less money in the hopes that she would calm down. But how could she? She had nothing.

In school, she’d had a few friends. Now, some of them were dead, some were on trial, some just couldn’t bear seeing her. And no one would hire her. She was the Slytherin bully who’d suggested they give Harry Potter up to Voldemort. She would chase away business.

She didn’t really have anything left in her life.

When she was caught in a little hidden alcove with a woman, it’d been all over the press. PANSY PARKINSON—BULLY, MUGGLE-HATER, _DYKE?_

Her parents had disowned her immediately after, of course. They couldn’t have a _dyke_ in the family. It’d be bad for their reputation. And after the war, they really didn’t have much else. Their estates had been raided, so many priceless artifacts completely destroyed. It didn’t really matter that they’d lost a daughter too. Pansy has an older brother, and he’s all they need to continue the family name that had been stripped from her.

Maybe it would have been different if Pansy’s escapades had remained private. But it’s too late to change that now.

After her parents had cut her off, Pansy sobered up quick. She had to, she’d had no money, no home, hardly any possessions. Madame Malkins had taken pity on her and allowed her to work for her in exchange for a place to live and a wage.

For the first 17 years of her life, Pansy was nothing more than a Pureblood Slytherin bully. It was her life, even when she wasn’t at school. She didn’t know anything else.

In her early 20s, Pansy was a wreck. She didn’t know what to do after the loss of her childhood innocence.

In her late 20s, Pansy was Hermione Granger’s girlfriend, the redeemed villain.

After Hermione broke up with her, Pansy was a wreck in an entirely different way. Depressed, obsessive, and insecure.

And now she’s in her 30s and she’s none of those things. She doesn’t know who she is. And she’s _scared_ to find out.

Being _Hermione’s girlfriend_ meant that she didn’t have to confront the fact that she was really, really depressed. Being _Hermione’s_ ex _-girlfriend_ disguised that feeling as being hung up on her ex. Disguising it not only from her friends but from herself as well.

Because now that she doesn’t have that to hide behind, she has to actually deal with her problems like an adult. And that means apologising to her friends.

***

It takes 30 minutes for all of her friends to arrive and be seated.

First Harry Apparates to right outside her door, and takes a seat in his favourite rocking chair; it’s a hideous, ratty old thing Pansy’d inherited from her great-grandfather, one of the only items left from her old life (her parents had been all too glad to be rid of it—and her). Pansy loves the stupid thing, though she constantly bemoans its ruining the theme of the room.

Tonks and Fleur Floo in not too long after. Tonks sits to the left on the sofa, Fleur perched elegantly on the armrest beside her. Viktor and Draco arrive around the same time. Viktor sits on the sofa next to Tonks, and next to him sits Draco.

This sofa holds so many fond memories she couldn’t begin to list them all. Every drunken night when she and Harry would watch shitty romcoms and cry together. Every gossip session with Draco, and occasionally Blaise or Viktor, over tea and biscuits. Every book club session with Fleur, Tonks, Cho, Padma, and sometimes Ginny. All the Quidditch games they’d watched (not through the TV, of course. In the years following the war, the wizarding world has made great strides towards introducing Muggle culture and technology into their world, but it’s not quite there yet), her and all of her friends, even the ones not currently present. And the sex. Merlin's beard, the _sex_.

After them, Ginny arrives. She sits on the floor in front of Harry’s rocking chair. Of course she does. Pansy smiles slightly. Ginny has always had an aversion to sitting on furniture specifically made for sitting on. (Which has led to sex in many odd positions and/or locations.)

Blaise and Ronald appear last, of course. Blaise is notorious for being “fashionably” late to pretty much any and every event. (Whether this is because he spends so long getting ready or because he wants to make an entrance is anyone’s guess, though either way, the root of it is most certainly his ego.) He stands beside the armchair where Ron sits, his arm around the back of the chair.

The armchair had been Hermione’s favourite, and so Pansy had avoided it like the plague. She’d considered getting rid of it many times. But now Ronald is sitting in it. And, she thinks, maybe that’s not so bad.

Really what she’s getting at with all these memories is that she loves her friends. They’d been together through so much. And, yes, maybe they’d had some rocky beginnings (suggesting the Hogwarts students offer up Harry as a sacrifice had put a small dent in their relationship, believe it or not), but these people were her family now. And she’d been pushing them away for _years_ because she was too scared to deal with her problems like a mature adult.

Pansy knows that they’d truly never intended to upset her with their suggestions. They’d only been concerned—and they’d been right to be! And now, they had come over without any prior notice simply because she asked them to.

Pansy has always had doubts that her friends care about her as much as she does them, and meeting with Dr. Vine has helped her dissuade those feelings some, but not totally. But now she sees. Of _course_ her friends care about her. Any residual feelings of anger dissolve quickly under this new realisation.

Pansy realises all of her friends are looking at her with varying degrees of worry. She’s been standing in front of them reminiscing for a few minutes now. They must think she’s lost her mind. She clears her throat nervously.

“Well, I’m sure you’re all wondering what you’re doing here,” she starts.

“Pansy is this…” Ronald starts.

“Did you stage _your own_ intervention?” Harry finishes.

“Wh—no! This is not an intervention! This is an apology.”

Her friends all look around at each other in surprise. She knows she can be stubborn, but surely her apologising isn’t quite so out of the ordinary to warrant this?

“Apology?” asks Ginny. “But…what for?”

“Well, you all were right. I needed therapy.” Her friends are silent. “And now I’m getting therapy. So, I’m…sorry. For being so overdramatic before.”

“You called us all here to tell us you’re going to therapy?” Blaise asks, eyebrow raised.

Pansy flushes, “I—you weren’t even invited, Blaise! What are you even doing here?”

Blaise shrugs. “Where Ron goes, I go. It’s not like I’m not proud of you, Pansy, I’m just surprised is all.”

This is really not going the way Pansy wanted it to. She didn’t really know _what_ she wanted. She just knew it wasn’t this. She feels like crying a little bit.

“How long have you been going?” Harry asks.

“A couple of weeks. I wanted to wait until I’d made a bit of progress before I told you.”

Harry stands up, and the rest of Pansy’s friends follow. They’re leaving. Pansy squeezes her eyes shut. She can’t stand to see it. She never should have done this. Why should they care that she’s getting therapy? She was wrong, they don’t –

Arms wrapping around her neck, her waist, and her back cause Pansy to open her eyes. They’re still here. They didn’t leave. And they’re… hugging her. It’s a bit awkward because there’re so many of them, but it’s nice. It’s really nice.

“Why don’t we go out to celebrate?” Harry suggests.

“You just want an excuse to get drunk,” says Ginny.

“No! I’m just very proud of Pansy!”

Blaise snorts, “That’s bollocks and you know it, Potter.”

Now, wrapped in the warm embrace of her family, dealing with her problems like an adult seems so much easier than it did two weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> You caN'T FIND ME ON TUMBLR please don't associate me with this, it's really bad.


End file.
